Maka Albarn
Maka Albarn is the former name of a young woman who originally studied at the Demon Weapon Meister Academy. Following her apprenticeship with Monolith, she would leave to go solo, and end up infected by DM14, turning her into a serious threat. History Maka Albarn was born to Spirit Albarn and a currently unknown mother. From a young age, Maka's life was somewhat difficult. While her parents were supposedly very loving, Maka's father, Spirit, was a womanizer. This would eventually cause her mother to leave, and create a heavy resentment by Maka towards her father. She would eventually enroll in the DWMA, a school designed around helping both Weapons (humans that could transform their bodies into weaponry) and meisters (humans who could channel the abilities of weapons and use them effectively in combat).Maka's drive was to create a Death Scythe more powerful than her father, an effort she makes for both vengeance against her father and to possibly find and impress her mother. Maka would eventually meet a young man named Soul at the school. Following a meeting in which Soul played the piano, the two decided to team up. Maka, as a scythe meister, was capable of wielding Soul, a scythe, with high efficiency. The two would perform feats of strength to take on a variety of threats including Medusa, Arachne, a Kishin, and various other monsters and evil humans. Throughout their journey, the two would forge a powerful bond that was not without its problems. The situation changed following Subjugation's appearance at the DWMA. Monolith's Arrival Roughly two months following the defeat of the Kishin, Subjugation's ships arrived at Death City and stopped near the DWMA. Monolith, who was on a scouting mission with several dozen soldiers, arrived with the intention of determining the planets possible uses by Subjugation, but ultimately deemed the planet too dwindling on resources to afford helping them. While not falling apart, it was quickly apparent that, due to the various monsters infesting the planet, it would be necessary to eliminate them all first, a task that would require too much energy to perform for the gain. During this time, however, Monolith spent most of the time meeting the leader of Death City, Death. Monolith was also frequently spending time in the library reading materials. In these periods, Death and Monolith spoke several times. It was clear from the first meeting that the two did not operate on similar levels of discussion, and both were extremely hostile towards one another in every conversation. Eventually, Monolith brought up the topic of possibly recruiting for new soldiers. Having heard that Death City's own DWMA was essentially a soldier-training school (as Monolith put it), it made sense to offer anyone the opportunity to join. Death vehemently refused, only relenting when Monolith pointed out that this was not a choice and stating the immense firepower that Subjugation had. Death decided to relent to save the planet, allowing only those above 19 years of age to join as soldiers, assuring that all students in the academy could not join. Monolith accepted these terms, assured that others above this range would be summarily found and incentivized. During these time, Monolith spent five days in the DWMA researching topics and combat, and came across Maka Albarn on the first day there. Maka, who was present to simply study up on future possible dealings with Kishin and to understand her own powers, was surprised to see someone not a part of the school within it. Maka attempted to strike up polite conversation with the only other person present, and found Monolith to be somewhat cold. Despite this, Monolith did eventually admit to being to the planet to see if there any resources they could use, but decided the planet didn't have enough to spare. Now Monolith waited, hoping some people with special powers would be interested in joining. At this point Maka asked Monolith what kind of powers that Monolith had, and the two left to the rooftop for demonstration. Maka found Monolith's adaptability amazing, and was quick to ask dozens of questions. Monolith answered many of them, and offered to teach Maka some techniques in exchange for seeing Maka's feats. The second day brought Maka and Soul together, with Maka showing how she handled Soul in combat and the destructive power the two wielded together. Monolith had Maka demonstrate her power with a regular scythe as well which, while still effective, lacked the punch that Soul added to the combo. Soul began speaking with some others, namely Death the Kid, regarding these bizarre training sessions. Kid admitted that Monolith had sparked a wary eye in his father, and he warned Soul that Monolith should not be trusted under any circumstances. Black☆Star was also informed of Monolith's power, but ultimately never acted on it due to his interaction with the Azure Demons. During all of this time, Maka spent hours over the next two days training under Monolith. Maka eventually asked Monolith if she could become a private student, to which Monolith told her that there had been an agreement with Death not to obtain soldiers under 19. Maka pointed out that her plan wasn't to be a soldier, but rather a student. Monolith also told her that even so, her guardian required signing permission in order for a minor to join. Maka assured Monolith that this was no problem, and the two spoke with Spirit Albarn. Spirit was very hesitant, but Maka persuaded him with guilt and playing to his emotions as his daughter. Spirit ultimately surrendered his signature to a legal document allowing Maka to be Monolith's private student, and the deal was sealed. During the fifth day, Maka was approached by Soul regarding this training. Maka admitted she wanted Soul to come, and was sure that getting permission wasn't impossible. Soul, however, refused, stating Kid's hesitation and the general unease that Monolith caused. Maka explained how effective of a combat teacher that Monolith was, and even how great the training made her feel, however Soul was still not sold on this. Maka eventually accused Soul of not wanting to get stronger, even citing their argument a while back in which Maka couldn't wield Soul due to their bickering. This resulted in yet another argument, and Maka, in a fit of anger that she would later regret, pointed out that as a hybrid, didn't need Soul and could become her own Death Weapon. Roughly three days following this, she would admit to Monolith that she didn't mean what she said, and it was said simply out of anger and frustration. Monolith departed the DWMA with Maka in tow. Soul was left behind, and would eventually become a member of the Azure Demons. Death only learned afterwards that Maka was gone, but however could not retaliate in time. Monolith's Apprentice Maka and Monolith began training fairly quickly, with Maka learning much of Monolith's barrier spell skills to use in conjunction with her own combat style. From the beginning, Maka was given a Scythe designed and modeled after Soul's own weapon form, but was told not to rely on it and instead focus on her own ability to use the scythe powers she had herself. Monolith explained that being her own weapon in combat is significantly more effective than relying on one. Despite this, Maka continued using the scythe she had been given, and even painted it to resemble Soul's appearance. Despite missing Soul, she did not express an interest in returning home. She wanted to fully complete her training. Unfortunately, Maka was a minor at only 14 years of age. Her inexperience in combat and life made her a liability in combat no matter how well she was trained. Maka expressed interest in helping Monolith in combat, however many of Monolith's large-scale opponents were too dangerous, and would likely deliberately target Maka knowing Monolith would jump to her defense, effectively forcing Monolith to split attention between the threat and Maka. Maka did not appreciate being babied, and explained a desire to do further combat. Monolith, at best, told her that there would be consideration. About a total of a year and four months of training passed, and Maka had become somewhat uncontrollable. She began actively disrespecting Monolith in conversation, often claiming Monolith was scared that the teaching was bad and therefore Maka would fail. Monolith and Maka became somewhat aggressive towards one another, and Monolith assumed this was potentially due to overworking Maka on exercise. Maka was offered a month rest and recuperation, an act Maka saw as cowardly and an attempt to keep herself off her feet. Despite this, Maka was immediately placed on rest. Soldiers were forbidden from allowing her to leave the base, from using any of the training equipment, and from using the sparring chambers. Only a few hours after this ban, Monolith was reported as being unable to find Maka's whereabouts. Despite the strict barring of leaving, Maka had managed to use a shift change as a way to slip out during the swap. Using her newfound knowledge of teleportation, she vanished from the home-world of Subjugation and Monolith. Dark Mega During this missing person's search, news got back to the DWMA wherein Soul, Kid, and Black☆Star were warned of Maka's disappearance. Despite being warned not to, the group managed to use their newfound knowledge with Azure Demons to spend a large time looking for Maka. At the same time, several Subjugation warships were mobilized to find what Monolith called "A high-priority missing person". Monolith never expressed personal interest in Maka, and cited the retrieval was due to the knowledge that Maka possessed. During these hunts, Monolith was informed of an SOS call. Monolith arrived with several soldiers in an attempt to discover the reason. Upon arrival, they found the facility to be heavily ransacked. The group had no idea what had caused the destruction. Local fauna did not have the necessary force to enter and demolish a facility of this caliber, nor did they have any known enemies trigger the SOS. Monolith and the group continued inwards. After a brief use of the recording equipment, Monolith found evidence of Maka having entered the facility through the front with her personal credentials. According to discussion, she had fled Subjugation, been lost for roughly three days, then happened upon the facility. She wanted Monolith to come get her and take her home. From there the recording equipment failed due to an unforeseen power outage, and the power would not be restored before the demolition of the facility. The power outage was linked to the DM14 experiment. DM was a highly toxic bacteria created for the purpose of killing any organic matter it touched, an experimental bioweapon funded directly by Subjugation. Despite the tests, DM was on its 14 iteration as it had produced less than satisfactory results, and the records stopped there. Further probing found the answer to the problem: Maka. During the power outage, Maka attempted to assist the containment team in dealing with a rogue specimen for an entirely unrelated project, the corpse of which had been found by Monolith already. During the altercation, Maka had been tossed at the tank of DM14, which broken open and splashed all over her. As it had been designed for skin-contact infection, the research crew, which had been unprepared for the DM14 to be tested this day, quickly donned protective gear and began working to clean the spill. During this time, Maka had begun hearing a voice she couldn't describe, and slaughtered the research team. She admitted this to Monolith after being found swallowing flesh she had ripped from an arm. The bacteria had, instead of devouring organic material, created a sentient mind within a living specimen. This entity, referred to as "Dark Mega", was in partial control of Maka's mind. In exchange for this, much of Maka's body healed an an alarmingly high rate, was capable of surviving serious damage that would have initially placed Maka in a hospital, and became highly alert to her surroundings in a way that was sufficiently higher than a humans typical response time. Maka quickly dispatched three of the guards sent with Monolith and Monolith ordered them to retreat while calling for heavy backup. The remaining five left the corpses and fled to get help, while Monolith stayed behind with Maka. Maka proved to be an extremely adept fighter, part of the problem stemming from having learned Monolith's own skills and employing them against her teacher. Ultimately Monolith decided to terminate Maka and fired a round into her head, destroying it. To Monolith's horror, Maka's head reformed fairly quickly. Following this, Maka had explained that she was finally far more powerful than her father, and had achieved exactly what she had set out for in the first place. She managed to evade Monolith's capture and fled. After fleeing, Soul was unlucky enough to come across Maka while still in this state. Alongside his friends and allies, he tried to convince Maka to return, however he noted her having a conversation with an invisible person, and repeatedly told that person that she would do anything to get stronger. Without warning, the three young men were quickly embroiled in combat. The group could not handle Maka's excessive speed and power, and all three ended up gravely injured. Maka had moved far faster and more precisely than she ever did before, and she could seemingly predict their actions. During the fight, he noticed it was as if someone was telling her what they were going to do, as she seemingly responded to these comments in a variety of ways, only to then immediately follow it up and block or deflect an attack. Black☆Star received heavy laceration across his body, Soul had been impaled twice through his stomach, and Kid had had his shoulder nearly amputated. Maka fled moments before Monolith showed. Monolith stopped the chase to cast healing magic on the three, and immediately teleported them back to their home world. Maka has been recognized as a Class B threat to the universe in her current state, and Subjugation has a bounty out for her dead or alive. Since then, Maka has clashed with Monolith's current apprentice, Searing. The two have fought on equal footing, Dark Mega helping Maka predict and stop most of Searing's moves, and Searing using Gazzol's power to destroy some of Maka's effects. She remains at large. Category:Female Category:Monolith Category:Subjugation